Entre las sombras
by Fuck'n Rafael
Summary: Esta es una historia diferente , nos relata la vida del más famoso ladrón de todos los tiempos, Benjamin Anderson. Un chico de diecinueve años que después de algunas muertes consecutivas se enfrenta al verdadero mundo Pokémon.


Bueno este es mi fic, espero les guste, déjenme sus reviews. Gracias.  
Rafael-

_Que pasaba, por qué tantos policías en frente de mi casa, ¿Sucedió algo? Mientras yo me pregunto eso, entra un policía, amigo de mi padre, el Coronel García, me acerque a él y le pregunte:_  
_"¿Qué paso donde esta Papá?"_  
_"Hijo… Papá ya no está, ya no volverá a casa" me decía el Coronel, mientras se quitaba el sombrero, me miraba y me dijo: "Tu padre fue un hombre muy heroico, salvo toda la ciudad pero no pudo aguantar a los hombres malos" decía mientras le salía una lágrima, miraba ese acto, todo el tiempo paraba, sentía cada latido de mi corazón, resonaba en mi mente "Tu padre __**fue" **__significaba que ya no estaba, solo tenía doce años, hacía unos años perdí a mi madre y ahora pierdo a mi padre, ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Sera que por mi culpa mis padres murieron? Me cuestiono a mi mismo pensando lo duro que podía ser estando, yo solo, perdí la sonrisa de mi padre, perdí el que me despertara todas las mañanas para llevarme a el colegio Pokémon, perdí el que me arrope todas las noches, perdí los desayunos que hacía, pero lo más importante perdí su amor, era lo único que tenía y me lo arrebataron, demonios, vivía En Hoenn, ¿chicos malos? Papá me había hablado de un banda delictiva llamada Team Rocket, ¿ellos fueron los que lo mataron? Sí, sí fueron ellos, mi padre me había dicho que me cuidara que un grupo lo estaba persiguiendo y tal vez podrían secuestrarme, pero carajo ellos estaban en Kanto, ¿por qué demonios vienen a Hoenn?. En ese momento me jure a mi mismo que mataría al líder de ese maldito equipo, escucho una voz y salgo de mi trance mental, veo al Coronel zarandeándome, pensó que me paso algo a lo que yo le digo fríamente:_  
_"Suélteme oficial, esos Rocket hicieron esto a mi padre y van a pagar, ¿me entiendes?"_  
_A lo qué el me responde:_  
_"Hijo, qué este incidente no llene de oscuridad tu corazón, por qué sí la oscuridad propaga adentro de tu corazón, ya no hay nada que hacer. Tu padre me dijo que te diera esto, son dos Pokémon, antes de que se fuera me dijo que te lo diera"_  
_Agarre las pokébolas y salí de la casa, había agarrado, mi saco, mi sombrero y me había marchado._  
_._

.  
Despierto de golpe, mierda, tuve pesadillas de nuevo, aquí estaba yo, Benjamin Anderson, un chico normal, tengo diecinueve años, tengo cabello gris, ojos negros, uso pantalones negros, calzados negros, una camisa gris y un saco negro, no sé por qué pero la vida no me dio buenas jugadas, pase una adolescencia no muy linda, estoy acompañados por los únicos seres vivos que aprecio que son mis Pokémon, vivo en una casa abandonada, tengo dinero, pero no lo uso, robo para qué algún día esos Rocket me contraten, pasaron los años y me convertí en lo que más despreciaba un vil delincuente, un hombre sin orgullo, mentir y robar son las cosas que un verdadero hombre no tiene que hacer me decía mi padre, ahora soy lo peor de mi mismo, no fui a la escuela, pero eso es lo de menos, me apetece leer, en todos mis tiempos libre leo, por eso se muchas cosas sobre Pokémon, me ayuda mucho en los robos, no les sorprenderá pero no tengo amigos, tengo más enemigos que gente que aprecio, cuando uno está en este negocio, uno no puede confiar en nadie, robo a escalas grandes , pero aún que con fines malvados o buenos mi lema es: "Si voy a hacer algo, voy a ser el mejor". Escuche de una fuente qué el equipo Rocket me quiere contratar para el "gran golpe", robaran a Palkia, Dialga y Giratina, quieren conseguir a Arceus, muchos lo intentaron y todos fallaron, por eso van a esperar dos años, pero también en esos dos años podré lijar mas mi venganza.  
Hoy tengo un trabajo mayor, una mafia me contrato, tengo que robar el gran centro comercial de Calagua, iban a enviar refuerzos para mí pero yo siempre hago mi trabajo solo, asi que hoy tengo que prepararme, no les conté algo, de niño agarre un Poochyena, lo vi herido cerca del Villa Raíz y lo agarre, lo mantuve en mi casa dos días, lo cure y se lo mostré a mi padre, me dijo que era muy lindo y que lo cuide bien, lo único que necesito son mis tres Pokémon, mi querido Myghtyena , nunca nadie puede verlo, la gente lo llama "Oscuridad" , es muy leal y es en el que más confió y tengo también a mis dos poderosos iniciales, Charizard , en Hoenn es muy difícil ver un Charizard así que cuando ven el mio saben que algo malo pasara y por otro lado tenemos a mi Sampwert, el mejor de mi equipo, el más fuerte, es casi el más importante en mis robos, se lo conoce como El gran Swampert, ya que cuando sienten vibraciones o pequeños temblores, saben que es el . Estaba aquí tirado en mi cama, hablando yo solo, ¿por qué tanto titubeo? Siento como si hoy pasara algo importante y lo recuerdo, hoy se hacen siete años desde que murió mi padre.

Agarro mi saco, me pongo la camisa, me pongo mi collar y agarro un sombrero, Abro la puerta y veo a la gente seguir, en una inesperada vida, como pasa el tiempo cuando uno no siente el cariño de la gente, uno solitaria vida es mi destino, ¿será que esto va a ser así para siempre?, claro que sí, aun que la gente no conozca la identidad del ladrón más famoso de todos y le pongan de sobrenombre "Señor de la Noche", yo sé adentro mío que lo que hago está demasiado mal, la culpa me corroe, pero la sed de venganza es más fuerte, la muerte sella tu destino, ¿por qué será que se aman tanto la vida? Sera por qué es una bonita mentira y la muerte e una horrible realidad, vivimos engañados, todo lo que hacemos debe ir apropiado hacia una sociedad ingenua, pero que cosas digo si yo solo soy un ladrón, yo debería ser la persona que tiene estar callando esto, pero cuando despiertas a la verdadera realidad, no lo que te hacen ver, todo es muy diferente yo tuve que despertar a los doce años y cada vez se que la muerte es lo que te abre los ojos y te saca de la burbuja, eso que nos muestran como algo perfecto no existe, en este mundo manejado por la codicia y la maldad uno no puede tener esperanzas, ver a los niños entrenando para pasar las ligas y gimnasios, me parece muy chistoso como programan la vida de uno, pero cuando uno se desvía de ese camino, es imposible volver, por qué sabes la verdad y no quieres volver, sabes que todo es una maldita red, que es dominada por mafias y demás, llegas al punto de no tener esperanza en este mundo, pero cuando miras a un Pokémon, un posible compañero, esos brillos en los ojos que tienen cuando te ven te das cuenta de algo, que podrás tener esperanza, son tan perfectos, tienen una simetría que los hace únicos en su clase, a diferencia de nosotros a ellos no les capturo la maldad y pueden disfrutar una vida sin oscuridad.


End file.
